Perfect Connection
by Demenior
Summary: What happens when mere humans are merged with beasts of imaginable power? They become bloodthirsty and unmerciful. This is a test that will drive Tyson and his friends to the limits, not to mention betrayal, hate, and... death
1. The Start of Something Bad

**_Perfect Connection_**

**Disclaimer: I own no Beyblade**

**Chapter 1: The Start of Something Bad**

A Perfect Connection. The thing that every soul who possesses a bitbeast attempts to reach. No one ever has though. The closest anyone has gotten to the ultimate goal is verbal speech with a beast. I have tried. I have failed.

_But what about when someone makes the Perfect Connection with a beast? What then? What if they were forced to, by a mere human with no beast contact. What if they were evil?_

_I am here to tell you my story. One of betrayal, blood and conflict. I am no longer among the living, and they might tell you a different version than mine. My story is a dark one, but like all richly woven tales, it ends in a…_

_Be prepared to hear a sequence that is unlike one heard before. Too wild to be true, too true to be fiction. This… is my story…_

"AND THE NEW WORLD CHAMP IS… TYYYYYYYYYYSONNNNNNNNN!" Jazzman screamed over the roar of the crowds. Tyson looked up in disbelief… this was his third year in a row! No other Beyblade world champ had done this- ever.

My head fell in dismay. I had lost. I had failed. With a sad sigh, I turned and walked back, leaping out of the rocky beystadium. I didn't bother to retrieve my scarf, just my damaged blade with the sad, depressed firebird inside the chip. I had almost started crying, but no, not in front of millions of people. I weakly stumbled into the hallway, leading towards the team room, but I never made it. Suddenly, black clothed men surrounded my blurring vision. I took a dazed step back and bumped into one of the men behind me. Someone spoke a few loud words and the circle parted. A man… I squinted to recognize him. It was… him!

Tala sighed and stared out the window. Kai had run off after loosing the world championships, and a few days later, there was still no sign of him. They had gone back to Tokyo to visit for some time, but now there were bigger issues on hand. Boris had created a new establishment: BEGA. Bryan, Spencer and Tala weren't going to let him coax other innocent children into his realm of death. No Way. _Over My Dead Body _Tala hissed.

"Hey, uh, Tala?" Bryan tapped the team leader on the shoulder. Tala turned to looked at his teammate.

"What?"

"Do you think Kai is… uh, okay? I mean, he's still in Australia, right?" Bryan asked worriedly.

Tala laughed and dismissed the subject with a wave of his hand, "Naw. Kai'll call us to get a ride back soon enough, after he kills himself swallowing his pride."

Bryan chuckled uneasily, "Yeah, you're probably right."

_Liquid. There was water all around me. First, I believed I was wallowing in my own blood, but when I forced my eyes open, I could see the slightly transparent green substance that floated around me. There was an air mask strapped to my face, and I took a quick gasp of air. There were scientists, on the other side of the glass wall that kept me in this tube of horror. It reminded me so much of BioVolt… the 'laboratory'. The place where we were all sent to be tested on, to be mutated._ _The scientists were frantically typing at keyboards around them, but I couldn't see what they were doing it for. What were they going to do to me? I was almost too frightened to let my imagination conjour up stories to tell me. Almost scared enough. And, yes, I do have an imagination, though Tyson would surely doubt it. Suddenly, I heard a robotic voice playing over the intercom in the room._

'_Beast Project Number One- five Percent complete'_

_Beast Project? What were these lunatics thinking? Turn me into some kind of beast? I couldn't help but let out a small gurgle of anxious laughter. _

'_Beast Project Number One- Forty-five percent complete'_

_Suddenly, I knew what they were doing. I heard Boris's raspy, old voice._

"_Add the bitbeasts, now. We will see the changes once it is done."_

_There was an explosion of pain. I screamed and bubbles escaped the mask on my face. My bones began realigning themselves, to suit better for the change. Three tail feathers, long and wavy in the murky water, pushed out from just below my waist. My feet began screaming in agony and I looked down to see bones growing out from each side of my foot. A curved talon came out the ends, and one pushed out my heel. A burgundy color smoked in the green, my blood, turning the tank a darker pitch. I was able to see the flesh rearranging over the new bones in my feet, becoming bird-like feet. Bones shot out from my shoulder blades and curved in around me, since they were so long. I could've screamed if I wasn't almost unconscious, as I saw the pattern of red feathers grow from the bones that were going to be my wings. The pain continued, but I couldn't feel it all that well. A throbbing sensation came up inside my mind… but it was so far away… so distant… I was falling… Darkness. My friend to protect me as I slept…_

Kai was removed from the tube, some blood still spilling from his feet, waist and shoulders. His fingernails had also become claws, but that was beside the point. The process had been a success! Boris smiled greedily.

"Escort him to the room, secretly. We don't want any of the other students knowing what is now living within these walls," he said, his eyebrows raising, amused.

Hitoshi. Just like Kai, didn't care to leave them hanging, especially right after this new BEGA building had been set up. Tyson leaned over, panting with his hands on his knees.

"Man, where's my big bro when I really need him? I need Advice!" he screamed. Hilary sighed and looked at Tyson questioningly. Kenny and Daichi slumped down under a big oak nearby.

"Lets keep looking, we'll find him eventually," Hilary smiled. Tyson nodded and the group ran off.

_Hunger._ That was the first thing I noticed. Hunger and thirst. Not something good to wake up too, but even though I was used to it, this was unlike anything I had ever felt before. I needed to eat, or I would devour myself. The pain in my stomach was that intense. I cracked open weary eyes, observing everything through binocular-like vision. Everything was blurred. Right now, my everything, was the roof. A plain white roof that stung my eyes. I wanted to cry out, but something else had caught my attention. The smell of food…

I scrambled to my feet and dove into whatever it was, I didn't care. The aroma was so good; it almost felt like I could take a chunk of air and stuff it in my mouth. I could barely see, but that didn't matter. The water (wine, maybe?) was thick and sweet, almost nauseating, but oh! It tasted soooo good! I quickly ate the food and almost immediately felt drowsy again. I fell onto a pile of straw in the center of the floor, and fell asleep. I had not heard the screams a few minutes earlier. I did not know a student was missing from BEGA…

I woke up again; the hunger was far, far away, tormenting some other child. I felt satisfied. Boris was in my face and I instantly tried to get up. But I was strapped to a metal table. I could feel the still-wet feathers on my wings against the back of my neck and everything started coming back to me.

"What… have you done… to me?" I choked out.

Boris grinned, "Kai. You are the first, in a series of experiments, that will allow me, Boris Balcov, to rule the World!" he laughed triumphantly.

"Go to hell." My voice was low and hoarse, not very threat-like, but Boris was amused.

"Go ahead and try to stop me, Kai. But I already control you. You are now a creature of BEGA," he said, with a cruel sadness.

I glared at him with all the life left in me. _Die, Die, Die! _I screamed silently.

Suddenly, some glass containers along the wall burst. The leather straps holding me down burst into flame and fell away, but didn't burn me. A crack appeared in the wall as I fell to my knees, too weak to stand. Something was happening; the throbbing in my mind I had felt before was stronger now. I could see the wall, actually see the life in it. I could grab that life with a thought and pull it apart, causing the crack. I had shattered the life in the glass, making the beakers break into pieces. Computer screens tore apart and exploded, and all I could do was laugh. I laughed so hard tears were forming in the corners of my eyes. It was so entertaining, watching the little human pests run and scurry about in terror.

I had evolved to something completely beyond human. This was some sort of sci-fi power- like 'The Force' in Star Wars. But Boris had created what I now was, and I felt an odd sense of debt to him. I had been sick of my human life, sick of being a loser, number two on the top-ten beybladers list, with everyone always seeing me as 'another one of Tyson's stupid competitors'. I was done with that life… besides, this life was far more interesting. I smiled and managed to stand.

"Alright then. I'll join BEGA, Boris. But only because I am done with my human life, and I want to learn more of my powers. So you will teach me, or I will destroy this place from the inside-out." But it was all a lie. For, as soon as I finished, my knees collapsed and I fell to the floor. My little game of 'destroy the room' had worn me out, physically, spiritually and mentally.

My name is Kai. I used to be human.

I have become an all-new being.

Capable of great power.

And great destruction.

**So, there is chapter 1. Kai has just become a bad guy (or is he fooling Boris) and has wings, bird feet, claws and tail feathers. What has he become? Will he go after Tyson? Will anyone find out where he is? Are others going to suffer the same fate as Kai? R&R and I will try to update a.s.a.p. Thank you, and good luck, bi!**

**Fallen Pheonix **


	2. Darkness Spreading

_**Perfect Connection**_

**Disclaimer: Own no Beyblade, me does (Yeah Yoda!)**

**Chapter 2: Darkness Spreading**

Tyson woke up- covered in sweat from a nightmare. He had believed that something terrible had happened to one of his friends. Just to be safe, he called Max and Rei a while later and was finally able to slightly calm down when he found that they were alright. Though they wondered what he was doing, calling them at five ' clock in the mrning, yet he justsaid he couldn't sleep. No need for them to think he was going crazy and freaking out over dreams.But he didn't know about Kai. No one had seen him after the world championships, and Kai of all people should be here. Boris was the head of the new BEGA Corporation that threatened to rule beyblading forever. Speaking of which, Tyson was sure that the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys would be here as well. _AUGH! So much is going on. I wish I knew where Kai was… though he's probably still pissed at me cause I beat him. He'll show up eventually, like he always does. And about BEGA… I'll have to find out soon._

There was a knock on the door and Tyson found that Hilary had had a nightmare much like his own. The two chatted for an hour or so, then Kenny and Daichi showed up.

It was early morning (Before Tyson had woken up) and among the few people up at this hour, we focus on three. Tala Bryan and Spencer were slowly making their way towards BEGA. There was an uneasy feeling in the air, and it only aroused their suspicions more.

The trio had stopped at a café for breakfast, and Tala slowly took a sip of his tea as he watched the BEGA building in the distance. Suddenly, there was a flash of red. Tala's eyes widened, but the red had soon disappeared. In the brief moment he had seen that… _bird, _he knew it was wings he had seen, Tala suddenly saw an image before his minds eye- Kai was reaching out to him, calling his name, and slowly being pulled into darkness…

Kai had woken up in the middle of the night, back in the room where he had woken up with the incredible hunger. He felt so exhausted, that he didn't bother looking at what he was eating, but it tasted the same as before. As did the wine/water/drink. When he lay down, almost asleep again, he reached out with his mind and found Tyson, Hilary, Kenny and Daichi. To one, it might've looked like Kai had smiled in his sleep, but no, he was sending them a dream, a nightmare. After creating and sending the nightmare, Kai had fallen asleep and when he awoke again, feeling much more rested, he decided to try out his cramped wings. It was easy to sneak out, knock out the guards, and divert the cameras' attention with one or two thoughts. Once Kai had reached an open window, he tested his wings by flapping hem, like a young bird making its wings strong for flight. His wings felt ready, and with a deep breath, Kai jumped.

Nothing could ever compete with flying. Nothing. Not even defeating Tyson! Kai soared round and round the BEGA building, afraid to go too far away incase his wings stopped working and he needed to get inside right away. Kai would've cheered aloud, but there were humans down below and as Kai thought this, he felt a sudden hunger in his gut. Kai growled confusedly and did one more lap around. As he was on his way back in, he felt eyes on him and a sudden thought escaped his mind. A cry for help… Kai looked around for who had seen him, but there was no screaming or anything, with a quick flip, he dove in through the window and landed on the hard floor.

"So, Kai. How was your journey outside?" someone snarled behind him. Kai knew, without even turning around, that it was Boris.

"Fine, thanks for asking." Kai stood up and dusted himself off, ignoring the old man.

"Did anyone see you?"

"Is anyone screaming?"

"I asked you a question, now answer me!" Boris snapped. Kai smiled, knowing he was getting under Boris's skin.

"What was the question again?" Kai turned around to face Boris, arms folded across his chest.

"Did. Anyone. See. You." Boris said, as calmly as he could. Kai could see the veins popping in his forehead.

The bird-boy tapped the corner of his mouth with a finger, pretending to think really hard, "Gee… I dunno..." he trailed off.

"Kai!"

"What? I'm thinking. What if this is a trick question?" Kai raised a very smug eyebrow.

Boris suddenly lunged forwards and grabbed Kai by the front of his shirt.

"No listen to me, boy. I am your master and _I_ am the one who made you what you are today. I will not deal with this atrocious attitude of yours and I expect better from you. I _was _going to start your training today, but now I think otherwise. Unless, of course, you decide to be a good _obedient_ little boy?"

Kai shifted nervously under Boris's close, and fierce gaze. He finally pushed away the man's hand and glared him in the eye.

"Training?"

"Yes. You do not expect to get very far with the state of your weak powers. We will increase them tenfold! It will be hard work, but the result will be worth it."

Kai smiled at the thought of all the damage he could do if his thoughts grew stronger, "What's the catch?" he finally asked.

Boris smiled cunningly, "Alas, how are we to keep you from getting lonely if you are the only of your kind? We also need at least _four_ merged beings to complete our goal. All I ask is that you choose who it shall be."

Kai looked down to the ground for some time, "Alright," he muttered, "I will do what you ask, but for the record, Boris, I don't care about whatever happens to this God-forsaken place. All I want is more power."

Boris nodded, "As is expected, seeing as the lure of power runs in through your blood line. I will leave you some time to decide who you will pick to join you."

Kai was lead back to his room and as he walked in, the door was slammed behind him. Kai collapsed onto the straw, feeling giddy and excited from his flight. Yet it all washed away as something happened to him. He sat up and looked at his clawed hands in a mixture of wonder and fear.

"Wha-what's happening t-to me?" he asked, beginning to shake. Kai looked in bewilderment at his wings and feet. He noticed one of his three tail feathers and gently ran it between his thumb and forefinger.

"I… I know these… patterns," he said, looking over the color patterns on the feather. They were speckles and spots of white, orange and ruddy brown colors.

His hand shook and tears fell from his eyes and dripped form his chin as he spoke in soft, quiet words, "These features don't belong to me. They belong to… Dranzer."

Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary had all decided to take another walk in the park. It was deathly quiet, with only the distant bird singing in its heavenly tune. There wasn't a soul to be seen and the sun beat down on then with a relentless force. Something was wrong. Tyson took off his hat and fanned himself with it as he wiped sweat off his brow.

"Oh man! It's freakin hot out!" he complained. Hilary and Kenny nodded.

"Hey… where's Daichi?" Kenny looked around.

"Yeah… he hasn't said anything for some time… what if he's lost?" Hilary looked nervous all of a sudden.

"HEY! HEY, YOU GUYS! LOOK WHO I FOUND! HEY, OVER HERE!" Daichi suddenly screamed. He came burning up to them, bursting with energy.

"Daichi! Don't be so loud! And, where have you been?" Tyson demanded, giving the shortie a whap on the head.

"Ow! Tyson don't do that! Besides, I saw this really neat store and I went to check it out and I ran into-"

"Tyson. I should've guessed you were who Daichi wanted us to run into, _again_."

Tyson turned around and, looking up, saw the Blitzkrieg Boys. (Minus Kai) Tala had his hands on his hips and was, yes, smiling.

Tyson laughed, "Hey! Nice to see you again too. And, by the way, I think this is the first time I've ever seen you smile!"

Tala shook his head sadly, still smiling, "We were just about to leave the store when Daichi ran up and wouldn't leave us alone. We were going to come thus way anyway, so we decided to drop by."

Hilary smiled and waved sheepishly, Tyson and Kenny glared as Bryan gave her a half wave.

"Oh, uh… pardon my intrusion, but where are you headed?" Kenny asked, still glaring at Bryan.

Tala's face grew serious and older instantly, "To BEGA."

**Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Chapter 2ooooooooo! Sorry, I'm hyper right now. I got to miss a day of school to stay home and play with our kittens! (Yay me! Yay no school!) Though I'm kinda bored… but that's beside the point. So, who is Kai going to pick to reap his fate? What will happen when/if Kai gets stronger? Will Tyson and co. ever learn what has happened to Kai? Will Rei and Max find out? What is Boris planning? Stay tuned, R&R please and thank you, bi!**

**Demenior**

**p.s.: Don't drink out of used toilets. **


	3. Darkness Falls

_**Perfect Connection**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Beyblade**

**Chapter 3: Darkness Falls**

"Oh, uh… pardon my intrusion, but where are you headed?" Kenny asked, still glaring at Bryan.

Tala's face grew serious and older instantly, "To BEGA."

"What?" Tyson took a step back.

"We're headed to stop BEGA once and for all," Tala said again. Tyson nodded slightly.

"Good luck," Daichi muttered. Tala walked past them, followed by Bryan and Spencer.

"Oh! Hey, Tala!" Tyson called, "have you, by any chance, heard from Kai?"

Tala turned around, looking confused, "No. I thought he was with you."

No, we haven't seen him since the world finals," Hilary told them. Bryan laughed.

"He's still choking on his pride, he'll call soon enough for a ride out. I'll make sure to give you a call once we hear from him," Bryan said.

"Thanks, Bryan!" Hilary smiled, waving goodbye. The Blitzkrieg Boys turned and walked out of sight.

Tyson and Kenny both whirled around to face Hilary, "Alright! What was all that about?" Tyson demanded.

"What was wha?" Hilary was completely lost.

"You were waving to Bryan, and smiling at him. And he was waving and smiling back!" Kenny yelled.

"Oh, that. Well, Bryan's really a nice guy… I've, uh, met him once or twice while I was, er, out. While we were traveling the world, for the World Championships!" she blurted out nervously.

Tyson and Kenny smiled, "Soooooo, it's only a friend thing?" Tyson nudged her.

"Of course! You'd know if I was dating anyone!" Hilary laughed and strolled away quickly.

"She is _so_ in love with him," Kenny sighed miserably. Tyson nodded sadly.

**Now we will fly across the city to BEGA. Where darkness is about to begin.**

Tala, Spencer and Bryan strolled in through the glass doors. Guards ran up to stop them, but the trained BioVolt students easily knocked them aside. The Russians were pushing through another crowd of guards, when they heard a very familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. Hello, boys. It's nice that you came by."

"Boris!" Tala snapped, looking up.

Boris was standing on a high balcony above the mess of people below.

Beside him was a tall, tanned boy with silver-gray hair tied in a ponytail. His eyes were bright blue and he wore a tight, green tank-top. Elbow length, fingerless gloves. His pants were black and baggy and he wore a belt with a few small pockets to hold his beyblade and launcher and other items. On his forehead was the red gem of the Buddhist religion.

Boris smiled cunningly, "Why don't you stop this fighting, of course I would welcome you to BEGA!"

Tala reacted just as quickly as if he were outrunning a train, "Never!" he hissed loudly.

"Now, we would… but I don't really fancy ballet," Bryan laughed.

Garland's, the boy beside Boris, eyebrow twitched. But if his mentor, Boris, had no reaction to the insult, neither would he.

"I'm sorry, Bryan. If you want to participate in a ballet recital, I can arrange that for you. But this is a place for _beybladers_," Boris shot back smartly. Bryan looked like he had been slapped, a deer in the headlights. He took an angry step forwards, but said nothing, though his hands were in shaking fists.

"Look, Boris. We're here to destroy BEGA and you. Send us your best beybladers and we'll show you we mean business!" Tala stepped in front of Bryan as if to protect him.

Garland could stand it no longer. He leapt forwards and over the edge of the balcony. Landing on one hand, Garland sprang up again and landed on his feet.

"Please," he smiled confidently, "if you wish to waste your time on this stupid goal, let me be your enemy for this battle. I feel strongly that I can give you a real fight."

Tala smiled as well and took out Wolborg and his own launcher, "Fine. Let's see how you BEGA scum fight."

No one noticed the other boy appear on the balcony, for a brief instant, his wings soundlessly brushing against the wall behind him.

"_They are the ones." _He whispered silently, then was gone. Boris smiled and clapped his hands.

"Alright. If Garland happens to lose the battle, I will stop recruiting Beybladers and allow the BBA to be the head of beyblading once more. But, if by a chance Garland happens to win… then you boys must perform a special task for me!"

"What task?" Spencer snapped.

"Only that you use BEGA as your home away from home. Somewhere where you can be alone, hidden from the rest of the world. That is my request," Boris smiled kindly, but there was a look in his eye that spoke of other plans. Tala knew there was more than what Boris was letting on, but he was confident that he could beat this BEGA rookie.

They were led to another room and Tala and Garland took their places, ready for battle.

**Back to Tyson and co.**

"Man. I can't get Tala out of my head. I almost got the feelin' they're in trouble!" Tyson said aloud. The other three nodded.

They were still at the park, though Kenny was doing some work on his laptop.

"Oh! Hey, guys! I just got an e-mail from Max," Kenny exclaimed, pausing to read it, "he's coming out to visit! Today! He should be here… much later tonight."

"Wow! I can't wait to meet him!" Daichi exclaimed.

"Haven't you already met him?" Hilary raised an eyebrow.

"Well… not in person… but this is different!" Daichi jumped into he tree by them and sat there, singing like some crazy bird.

"Augh! Come on! Let's go to BEGA! I have to know what's going on!" Tyson suddenly screamed. He jumped to his feet and dashed towards the towering building in the distance. The other four were still for a few seconds, then ran after him.

They arrived at the BEGA building a few minutes later, rushing through the guards and into another room and there Tyson narrowly avoided getting hit by Wolborg as the blade went sailing into the wall. There was a gasp from Bryan and Spencer as Tala collapsed onto the floor.

Garland laughed, hands on his hips as Apollion continued to spin effortlessly, "Well, guess I win. You know, if you are the toughest the BBA had to offer, no wonder it's gone!" he continued laughing, consciously knowing that Boris was begining to favor him more. That was good.

Spencer and Bryan helped Tala to his feet and the three stood there, passing quiet words that went unknown. Suddenly Tyson, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary were noticed.

"Well, what do we have here. Intruders?" Boris questioned from above.

Garland raised his launcher into the ready position to battle if Boris requested it.

"No, no Garland. You have done enough. Begone, I will have another… _occupant_ of BEGA escort our little friends out," Boris motioned to the BBA Revolution. Garland lowered his arms to his sides obediently, turned, and left the room through the door behind him.

"So…" came a sudden, tired laugh, "who's it gonna be? Another kiss-ass freak who, by pure chance, is pretty good?" Tala coughed loudly.

"No… but I promise you, you won't forget him soon…" Boris trailed off into thought.

**Woooooop! Another chapter done. Please R&R and tell me what you think. Thank you, bi!**

**Demenior**


	4. The Others Are Chosen

_**Perfect Connection**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, BEGA or Tokyo, Japan. What I do own are my original ideas.**

**Chapter 4: The Others Are Chosen**

**_Last chapter, Tala got his butt kicked in a fight against Garland. Now the group, the Blitzkrieg Boys and Tyson, Kenny, Hilary and Daichi, are awaiting the arrival of Boris's "Special Student"_**

The clock on the wall seemed to scream in the silence. The look on Boris's face was too twisted and snarled to be compromised by a sneer or mocking from any of the teens below.

_Who was going to get them? Would they really be able to throw the BBA Revolution Team out of this building so easily? What had Tala promised Boris? _Tyson cried mentally. He willed someone to ask the questions for him, the silence was too strong for him to break.

Slowly, the sound came, though it seemed foreign. Just the fact that there was sound made them nervous, as well as even more agitated. The light sound of shoes against the linoleum floor echoed down the hallway. It was impossible to tell where it came from. The room was bright, but mostly because of the windows that surrounded the area. A cloud passed over the sun, seeming to hover for the longest time as the footsteps slowly reached the room.

The sunlight came past, causing everyone to snap their eyes shut for a moment as the reintroduced light blinded them, but as their eyes adjusted, they _all_ gasped in surprise as they gazed across the room- towards the same door Garland had left through. There was a hallway there that they hadn't noticed before; the doors were still swinging lightly, their hinges squeaking only the slightest.

Kai stood in the doorway.

His eyes were void and dull, yet there was something behind them that seemed strangely different… deadly, almost. He was dressed in a fresher version of the clothes he had worn to the final battle between him and Tyson. The same clothes, only not all raggedy like what his clothes had been like after the battle.

Kai remained in position until a voice rose above the pregnant silence. **(The silence 'full of meaning' it's not gonna have a baby!)**

"Kai, please escort these… unwanted _guests_ from the premises," Boris commanded coldly.

Without a reply, Kai stepped forwards and slowly walked over to the BBA Revolution. Tala opened his mouth to speak and raised a weary hand to grab Kai's ankle as the boy walked past **(Bryan's holding onto Tala right now cause Tala collapsed onto the ground, 'member?)** but as Kai passed him, the silent Russian's eyes flashed red and Tala, Bryan and Spencer seemed to freeze.

Tyson gritted his teeth at the sight, as well as the fact that he hated it being silent, it made him nervous. When he was nervous, he was almost certain to be agitated and quick to anger. With a cry he suddenly leapt forwards and grabbed Kai by the front of his shirt.

"Kai! What do you think you're doing? Boris is the enemy! The ENEMY!" Tyson cried to the older boy's unfazed face.

"Let go of me, pest," Kai hissed dangerously.

"Pest? Shut-up, pal! You've got some explaining to do! Why didn't you tell us you were back! We were all worried about you, and now, you show up on _his_ side? Explain _that_!" Tyson spat angrily, he waved an accusing finger in Boris's direction. **(No, Tyson is not in the mood to finger Boris… yet :)**

Kai narrowed his eyes, "Let go of-"

Tyson shook his head, "How thick is your head! Don't you get it?" Tyson trailed off as Kai's eyes began to glow a deadly shade of red.

Things seemed far too unreal from this point.

A great gust of wind seemed to explode from its epicenter, Kai. With a cry, like someone… or some_thing_ had grabbed him, the navy-haired teen was thrown backwards. He hit the wall with a loud **_cr-ack_!**

Tyson sank down to the floor, like everyone, staring at Kai with amazement in their eyes.

"What just hap-" Daichi stopped immediately as Kai opened his mouth, his eyes still glowing red.

"It is time for you to _leave._" He growled slowly. When they didn't move, Kai stomped forwards and yanked Tyson up by his arm, causing the younger teen to cry out in pain.

"Ah! Oh, God! I think my arm's broken!"

Kai ignored the wails from the other teen, and gave Hilary a rough nudge in the back. Kenny and Daichi quickly followed Kai, and Tyson, who kept up with the group, was able to get his arm out of Kai's grasp.

As they neared the entrance, Kai' eyes glowed brightly again, and the doors opened. Without a second thought, he threw them outside and turned to leave, but stopped with his back facing them.

"You shouldn't come back. I hope never to find you cowering humans on this property _again_. If I do…" Kai trailed off, leaving the threats endless and all the more frightening.

The doors slammed shut loudly as it began to rain on the trembling group outside of the new building, which now seemed like it had a greater secret.

A bigger threat.

**On a plane crossing the Pacific Ocean**

"Aww, too bad, Maxie. I'm so sorry it had to rain on your first day back in Japan," Judy Tate looked down at her blue-eyed son.

Max shrugged, "Awww, it's okay, mom. I'm just excited that I'll be able to se Tyson again, without the pressure of the championships."

Judy smiled, "Good to see that you still look at life with a positive perspective. In so many ways you remind me of someone…" she trailed off into thought.

Max looked up at her and opened his mouth to speak, but stopped as an announcement came over the intercom.

_Passengers, please secure your belongings and seatbelts. We will be landing in ten minutes, expect to feel some turbulence. _

Max smiled and cheered triumphantly, causing many glares from nearby tired souls, or those trying to keep their young ones asleep. Max shrank back into his chair.

"Oh!" Judy exclaimed, "it's Kai! You and him are such good friends. Though, I honestly don't like how he always acts like life is just one big ride downhill. It really brings everyone down."

Max paused, reflecting on the news, then just nodded quietly, not feeling like talking for fear that everyone would get cross with him again. Max turned and rested his head on his closed fist, and stared out the blurred window…

**Back in BEGA**

Kai sat in the corner of the room. The lights were dim and no one took notice of his unwanted presence. Scientists were hustling back and fourth, making sure the experiment went according to plan.

Tala, Bryan and Spencer had no time to argue before they were thrown into the containment chambers where they too were now being mutated.

Cold, mahogany eyes drifted over the three of them. Their features were changing right before his eyes. A smile played on his lips, but he realized quickly that it would be _him_ who would have to watch over these… amateurs. Kai leaned back against the wall and sighed quietly. Still, no one paid any attention to him. His head bowed, eyes closed, though they opened quickly when he heard a voice in his mind.

_Come, my child. There is so much more to teach you._

Kai growled angrily. He was getting really fed up with having the old man inside his head Boris would learn his lesson in time though…

Kai leaned back and with a thought, opened the wall behind him and drifted through to find his temporary 'master'.

**There's chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it. Why Boris called Kai his child? I don't exactly know, but he held a knife to my throat and made me write that… o.0**

**Don't take your anger out on me!**

**R&R and you will be loved and treasured for always. Thank you to those who have already reviewed.**

**Demenior**

**P.s. Why Judy and Max both said 'Awwww' to each other is beyond me. I just re-red it and that really confused me.**


	5. Hunting

**Perfect Connection**

**Disclaimer: I own no beyblade, just the mutated sides of the Blitzkrieg Boys**

**_WARNING! WARNING! There is blood, gore and disturbing scenes in this chapter (not rape or anything lemonish) I'll mark it off so that in case you don't want to read it, you don't have to. But it adds a sense of danger and tenseness to the story. (If tenseness is even a word U) Though it's been hinted at in earlier chapters._**

**Enjoy if possible!**

**Chapter 5: Hunting**

Kai drifted through and almost out the wall. He was tiring quickly, but enjoyed the sense of being something other than flesh and blood. He stuck his head out of the concrete, but quickly pulled back as some BEGA students passed by. They were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice him. As soon as they had passed, he stepped out of the wall, relieved.

Kai wiped a bead of sweat from his cheek and ran the back of his hand across his forehead to pry his bangs from his face. He leaned against the wall for support, as he felt quite light-headed, after being morphed into another form for so long. As he caught his breath, becoming stronger quickly, he whirled around as he heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall.

Moses (Crusher in the English dub, but I HATE that name, so I will mostly call him Moses) ran down the hall after his long training battle. Boris really expected a lot of them, and he was getting run down. Nevertheless, he would continue training and become a pro for BEGA, so that Boris would donate the money for his sister's operation. As he rounded the corner of one of many hallways he had learned to maneuver through, he came face to face with Garland… where… last time he had seen him; Garland was preparing for a battle with Mystel.

"Uh… Garland? Shouldn't you be battling Mystel?" Moses asked confusedly.

"No. I'm, uh, waiting. For Boris," Garland replied. His voice sounded somewhat lower and huskier… almost like Kai's. He had seen the young pro around every so often.

"Shouldn't you be getting somewhere?" Garland's impatient question startled him out of thought. Speaking of which, Garland looked as if he had been practicing all _day_. His cheeks were tinted red and sweat was running down his forehead, not to mention he was breathing hard.

His grumpy mood sure made Moses want to leave though, "Uh, yeah! I'm going back top the dorm. See you there!" he ran off quickly.

As soon as he was gone, 'Garland' slumped against the wall, his normal clothes becoming baggier and a scarf formed around his neck. His height decreased and his slate hair began to stand up in unnatural spikes.

That was _way_ to close he thought angrily I have to be more careful from now on

Kai was able to find Boris without any further events. The pedophile (had to put that. Cause I have to tell the truth) was standing on a balcony in a darkened room.

Kai raised an angry eyebrow, "You called?"

Boris smiled, "Yes. What took you so long?"

Kai shrugged, "You need leashes on your little pets. They roam too much."

Boris shook his head, "Anyhow, it's high time you learned to feed yourself."

"I thought we were taught this as babies?" Kai replied boredly.

"Ah, yes. But, Kai, your kind must learn to _hunt_!" Boris finished off in a near-shout. He was obviously happy that they were progressing.

"Hunt… hunt what?" Kai asked, becoming slightly roused. His tail-feathers flicked at the tips with anticipation.

"Just look… down there," Boris smiled cruelly as he pointed over the edge of the balcony.

Kai took a few cautious steps forwards and looked over the edge. He narrowed his eyes to look into the darkness. Down below, he could see…

Nothing.

There was a bottomless pit down there.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Kai growled, turning abruptly to face Boris.

Boris grinned, "oh. I guess I misjudged your abilities. I was sure you'd be able to see to the bottom. Try again."

Kai looked over the edge, and, in the dim light Boris could see his pupils dilating and contracting as Kai's bird DNA began to take effect and he could now see further.

Before Kai could talk, Boris ushered one word, "Go."

Kai leapt over the edge and flared his wings, slowly descending as he watched the bottom.

What he had seen, it was hard to explain. It was like the world had opened up to him and he could see every little detail. Then, out of the corner of his hawk-like vision, he had seen something moving. His whole body had tensed, prepared to hunt…

Prepared to kill.

Boris had given him command and now Kai drifted down on nearly silent wings. His vision was still too blurry to see _what_ he was hunting exactly, but he knew it would be the same type of creature Boris had been getting his meals from. As Kai got near the bottom, he quickly looked at his surroundings. It was a fair-sized cavern, stalagmights and stalagtights everywhere. Kai glided over and latched onto one of the rocks hanging at an odd angle. He dug his talons into the water-softened rock and peered down. A shudder suddenly ran through his body and he pulled back with surprise, letting out a small _gasp_ of alarm.

There was a human down there.

He was a human eater!

**The hunt starts here, but there's no gore yet.**

Kai's own self trembled, but it was as if another being inside of him took over. He slowly slipped down the rock, causing his talons to screech against the stone. The human looked around in fear. Perfect, he would take the human by surprise. Letting his face be twisted in horror when he died.

Kai dropped to the ground. The BEGA student turned to the sound. Slowly, Kai made his way through the spiked rocks, like a lion advancing on a zebra, totally unnoticed.

They student, totally unaware of where he was going in the darkness, tripped and cut his arm as he fell. He clutched the wound in pain; sure that it was bleeding. That was all it took for Kai…

**Gore. Don't need to read if you don't want to.**

With a sudden cry, high-pitched and almost a duplicate of Dranzer's battle cry, Kai leapt out of the darkness and landed on the boy. The student collapsed onto the ground and screamed as an unseen assailant tore at him with sharpened claws.

A strange furry built up in Kai's chest, one that he found began to suffocate him. How would he kill a human? His claws weren't good enough, too little and dull… and he had no bone-crushing fangs… The other being in him released the furry. Kai felt hot as it spread from the tip of his nose to the tips of his tail-feathers. He could feel himself growing… changing.

He was becoming a living phoenix.

Kai, now identical to his red phoenix Dranzer, picked up the still-screaming boy in his talons. With a snap of his beak, half the body was gone. Kai swallowed and felt pleased. He ate the rest of the boy, not once feeling any pity. Humans were beneath him and were to serve for his prey. Do not pity what you eat, he decided.

**To you people, who didn't read the gore part, Kai turned into Dranzer, and is now a large phoenix. Also, the gore is over.**

Still as Dranzer, Kai's feathers began to burn brightly as he hoped around, the cavern was large enough to hold his bulk, which was amazing. After a few minutes of exploring, he felt sick to his stomach and began coughing terribly.

Oh God! I can't digest bones Kai realized suddenly.

He coughed up a bundle of bones, which broke apart from each other and scattered on the ground. Kai returned to his half-phoenix form and stumbled past the first of a soon-to-be rapidly growing collection. He found some straw set out, which he quickly read that this was to be his new home from now on. With a sigh of pleasure, Kai collapsed in a bundle on the straw. He curled up in a tight ball, and soon the sound of peaceful breathing filled the cavern below BEGA.

**So, how was that? Hopefully, the hunt didn't turn away all my reviewers (Don't Leave Me!) and I hope you'll R&R soon, cause I want at least 3, and I mean _THREE _reviews before I update again, K? Thank you so much for sticking with me thus far! Hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Bi!**

**Demenior **

**P.s. The spellcheck replacement for Mystel is MYRTLE! LOL, OMG HOW FUNNY IS THAT!**


	6. Short, Sweet Bliss

_**Perfect Connection**_

**I own no Beyblade**

**First of all, I want to thank all my reviewers for all their support. And one more thing I would like to add:**

**Dixon Oriole: Thanks so much for the review, and I'm thinking about what you said. I want to answer all your questions, but they tie into the plot too much and would give most of it away. So… you're gonna have to wait for me to finally finish this story XD**

**Secondly, I'm sorry; I've been on a story craze and haven't been working on this story so very much! Please forgive me! I'll try to update a few more chapters for you reading pleasure, but I can't guarantee what length they'll be, I kinda go all over. Please try to put up with me, and I hope I haven't angered you too much!**

**Enjoy if possible!**

**I'm sorry if I confused people about Kai 'changing' into Garland. What happens is (this is really confusing) Kai, using his thoughts, changes his molecular structure into one that is identical of the person he is 'morphing' into. Though, if you noticed, his voice didn't change because he wasn't completely Garland. Please excuse me if this makes no sense. I know it sounds like he's 'just morphing' but it's not like that, I swear… gods I explode my brain every time I try to explain this XD (love that face)**

**Chapter 6: Short, Sweet Bliss**

_With a sigh of pleasure, Kai collapsed in a bundle on the straw. He curled up in a tight ball, and soon the sound of peaceful breathing filled the cavern below BEGA._

**0000000000000000000**

Max shifted from foot to foot nervously as they waited at the airport for the taxi to pick them up. Instead, a big, green van pulled up in front of them, startling the two blondes. He looked to his mom confusedly, but then the driver's side door closed with a slam and Harold Tate came running around the vehicle.

"Max! Judy! So nice to see you two again!" he cried, wrapping them both in a bear hug.

Max smiled, _Mom and Dad have been getting along so well recently. It's soooo cool! _

Max waited, as patiently as he could, while his parents talked for a few minutes. The three of them were standing under an overhang, sheltered from the rain. People of all sorts went past, and he was tempted to ask two girls who walked past him, both with Canadian flags on their backpacks, how warm their igloos were. Now, Max was smart enough to know Canadians didn't live in igloos, but he didn't pay attention to much else in school.

"Are you ready to go Maxie?" Judy asked.

Max turned abruptly to look at her, "Huh? Oh… Oh Yeah! Of course!" he smiled, once finding his voice. He leapt into the van immediately.

"So… Dad, where'd you get the pickle-on-wheels?" Max laughed.

Both Judy and Harold laughed as well, "From the pickle jar of course, Max. Where else?" Harold replied with a smile.

"Of course, Dad, How could I have been so stupid?" Max laughed again. All three of them laughed, making up secret origins as they went along.

"It came from the planet Pickle-ton!"

"Spiderman's spider got hungry and bit a pickle!"

"Batman's first attempts at a car!"

And more like that.

Max was in a clearly pleasant mood, but as time progressed, his parents became involved with their discussions again and he was left to entertain himself for at least an hour.

That hour passed unnaturally fast as soon as Max had fallen asleep. He woke up to his mother's startled cry.

"Oh my- What happened to the BBA?"

Max jolted wake, a red line on his cheek from the seatbelt he had been resting his head on. Squinting out the window, through the raindrops, Max could see a huge building. It was _not _the BBA. On the front, Max had trouble reading it, but the logo was…

"BEGA?" Max said quietly.

Suddenly Max cried out in something that was awfully close to pain and clutched his stomach. Why, why did he feel so sick all of a sudden?

"It- It's alright, sweetie. We're almost at Tyson's house. Don't throw up now, tell me what hurts?" Judy said, reaching back to affectionately pat Max's back.

Max was shaking so hard, he didn't think it would stop. He finally lifted his head and, looking out the window, back towards BEGA, and gasped.

Max could've sworn there were two eyes, two glowing red eyes smirking at him…

Something very, very weird was going on…

**Da dum, da dum, I'm just wastin your time cause we're movin ahead a little bit in the story! **

"Hey- Hey, Tyson! I'm heee-rrrrrrreeee!" Max called loudly.

No one answered.

"Tyson? Rei? Chief? Hilary, Daichi?" Max paused a moment before hesitantly calling, "Kai?"

No answer.

Suddenly, "Hey! Little dog, don't 'cha mind letting a tired dude catch some 'Z's? Now get outta here before I bust out my sweet kendo moves on- oh! Maxie! Uses you'll be looking for ma man, Tyson and his peeps. Well, they're at the hospital, seemingly the little dude hurt his arm real good," Grandpa sighed, he gestured Max over and out of the rain.

"They'll be back any time now, so don't be afraid to make yourself at home, dude."

"Thanks Grandpa, I'll remember that," Max smiled as he walked inside.

He had set up his sleeping bag and was gearing up Draciel's engine-gear when the door burst open.

"MAAAAAAAAAAAAXXXXXXXXXIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE!" Tyson screamed, launching himself across the room, seemingly forgetting his cast-covered arm.

Max welcomed the hug, but cried out in pain as soon as Tyson tried to hug him back, accidentally hitting the American with his cast.

"Sorry," Tyson said quietly, scuttling to the side and allowing everyone else to welcome Max back.

**OH YEAH! I'M A WASTIN' YOU'RE TIME! We're going ahead a couple minutes… to the futurrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre! Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!**

"So, uh…. How'd you hurt your arm and how bad is it?" Max asked, gesturing to Tyson's cast.

Tyson looked down to the cast as if he had forgotten it was there, "Well, it's a bad bruising, I _just_ avoided a fracture… or breaking it, whatever. Umm…"

"How'd that happen?" Max asked again, a sickening feeling welling up in his stomach.

"We… we were in BEGA and Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys were there, minus Kai and… Tala battled this guy who was like Boris's right-hand man…"

"BORIS? You mean, _the_ Boris, the one who tried to take Kai away from us?" Max demanded.

Tyson nodded, "Yeah. The same one. He got rid of the BBA and built BEGA in its place…"

Max nodded solemnly, "W-wouldn't Kai be here though? I mean… he definitely has a score to settle with Boris…"

Tyson bit his lower lip when Daichi suddenly leapt to his feet, "Why'd Kai have a problem with Boris if he's working for him? How do you guys know him? I want answers?"

Max's eyes grew as large as dinner plates as Daichi talked, he opened his mouth but Kenny replied sharply, "Almost three years ago, now, we were at the World Championships in Russia. We met Boris and he took us in and out of the cold for a bite to eat. He seemed to know Kai though, and kept pestering Kai about his past. Tyson ended up in a beybattle with one of Boris's students. With Kai's help, Tyson was just able to beat the boy… Alexander was his name, right? But, then, Boris smashed his blade under his foot and had Alexander dragged off by these two big guards! We left, but, I guess Kai made a silent vow to go back cause while we were out looking at the Russian sights, he went back to Balov Abby, where Boris was hiding.

Kai discovered that he had actually grown up and was raised in that very abbey. They fooled parents into believing it was a boarding school, but as soon as the kids went in, the parents never heard or saw them again. Boris turned them into emotionless robots, whose only goal was to win. Kai… well, we don't know what happened to his parents, but his only living relative is his grandpa. Who, by fate, was also the owner of Balcov Abby. They were beaten and abused for years and years. Finally, one day Kai used this Beyblade of unimaginable power and destroyed half the abbey. He then came to Japan where he became the leader of the blade Sharks and later met Tyson.

When Kai realized his past, he decided to join Boris, only because Black Dranzer had begun whispering in his ear again. It was taunting him with power. Kai took it and stole the bitbeasts of the AllStarz, white Tigers and nearly took our bitbeasts, but with Dranzer's help, we were able to stop him. Kai was finally broken, and nearly drowned because we had been battling on top of a frozen lake. We saved his life and then he came back to us. That's how we know Boris. He wand Voltaire, Kai's grandpa, were trying to take over the world. We foiled them last time, but this time… I think Boris is going solo."

"KAI IS WORKING FOR BORIS? WHAT THE HELL HPPENED?" Max cried suddenly, startling everyone with his sudden rage.

**Wahahahaaa! I am gonna end here. Uh… sorry about my little bolded outbursts, they kinda ruined the story… but um… yeah. Please enjoy and review A.S.A.P.! Thanks!**

**Demenior**


	7. All Together

**Perfect Connection**

**I own no Beyblade**

**Chapter 7: All Together**

**Most of us are probably confused about why no one's freaking over how Kai was a half-bird or something... they don't know he is. Just like Kai was able to 'morph' into Garland, he can hide his 'mutations' as well. So... if you were wondering, that's why.**

"_KAI IS WORKING FOR BORIS? WHAT THE HELL HPPENED?" Max cried suddenly, startling everyone with his sudden rage._

Tyson winced painfully, whether it was his arm or Max's rage, they didn't know, "Well, while we were in there… Tala was defeated by that guy… Garland, I think. Boris called for another BEGA student to come and 'escort' _us_ out," he said, gesturing to himself, Daichi, Kenny and Hilary, "that person was Kai. He didn't really say anything until I started yelling at him and trying to figure out why he was working for Boris…Kai called me a 'pest' and tried to ell me to let go of him, but I continued yelling at him… then it got really sci-fi…" Tyson trailed off.

"What. Happened?" Max growled, annoyed that Tyson had stopped.

"Well… Kai's eyes started glowing and suddenly, it was like something invisible hit and grabbed me and I flew into the wall, hurting my arm… Kai grabbed me and forced us all to leave but I don't know what's happened to Tala, Bryan and Spencer."

Max looked down now, pondering on the information.

Suddenly, they heard pounding feet and the door flew open.

"Tyson? What The Hell Happened To The BBA?" Rei cried, soaked to the bone and carrying a bag over his shoulder.

"Rei?" Tyson grinned.

"Answer Me!" Rei cried again, storming into the room.

"Well…" Kenny began.

**They explained it again, Rei now understands and knows about Kai… and everyone is now contemplating on the subject.**

"I came over as soon as I heard the BBA was in trouble… I had no real clue it was _gone,_" Rei said quietly.

Max nodded, "I had no clue whatsoever."

"And what Kai did to you… Boris did something to him, that's for sure… but what, and _why?_" Rei asked, addressing Tyson. He was sitting with his arms crossed and his legs crossed together, head bowed slightly.

"That's why we have to go to BEGA again," Max said coldly.

"What?" everyone but Rei and Max cried.

Rei nodded, "I agree. We won't find anything until we go back there… _soon_."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kai looked up from the bloodied corpse of his latest prey, as he heard Tala moaning hunger. Boris had explained it all to him… how you came around after being merged depended on what you ate upon waking up the first time. He smiled, bringing some meat from his kill over to the redhead. Tala sat up weakly and, without asking, eagerly accepted what Kai had to offer him. Kai could only watched and wait with anticipation as Tala was driven to his feet, before he went mad from lack of food… this confused Kai though and he watched as Tala stuffed himself…

Kai had fallen back asleep, exhausted after his first meal… how could Tala get up? How were he and Tala different?

Tala came back, licking off his lips and fingers of the red staining his flesh, his tail wagged energetically and his ears were perked upright. He stumbled many times as he walked, getting used to paws instead of feet. He blinked tiredly and yawned, collapsing into the straw once more and falling asleep.

Kai got up as soon as the wolf's breathing became relaxed. Lightly, he pressed two fingertips to Tala's head and his eyes glowed dimly.

Kai smiled in the darkness, knowing that everything was falling into place…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Mary and Beth, best friends, were taking their usual evening walk around the neighborhood. They smiled as they watched some kids, who had been playing with their spinning top game, running inside and apologizing to their parents for being late. They scowled as they saw some teens kicking over a garbage can or two, then walking away. But they became worried when two, large men in black followed after the children.

The two quickened their pace, somewhat difficult for 37 year-old women, but followed the group. The teens had no clue of the stalkers, and decided to disband. The two men followed a young girl and so did the two elderly women. The men went to grab the girl, and the two women shouted at them.

The men whirled around in fright and anger, as the girl had run as hard as she could upon seeing the men. They ran at the women, and the two women, still shouting curses and insults, ran as well. Mary, who had never been very athletic, began to fall behind. Suddenly one of he men tackled her to the ground. Beth realized all too late, and as she whirled around, all she could see was the logo on the men's' jackets.

B.E.G.A.

They dragged Mary off into the night, and Beth never heard from her again…

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Kai winced as the whip cracked over his back, "Do It Again! Until You Can Burn That Wood!" Boris commanded.

Kai looked back to him, "B-but, sir! It's too damp in here and the wood's not dry enough!"

"Enough!" The whip came down thousands of times, and each time Kai counted the pain… and cursed Boris in his mind.

"If It's Too Dry, Weakling, Use You're Mind To Remove The Water!"

Kai looked at him with wide eyes, "I-I can do t-that? What else will I be able to do?"

Boris grinned cunningly, "If you weren't such a weakling, you might be able to convert your body to different chemicals, like becoming water, earth or wind for example. Or you could 'breathe life' into objects. You could move a statue, or split the sea! And maybe, if you were stronger and not such a fool, you could even control _others_."

Kai nodded quietly, an unseen danger burning in his eyes, "Yes B-Boris, sir."

"So Do It Again!"

"Y-Yes sir!"

Tala was holding a leaf in his clawed hand, trying to work it in his mind to freeze the leaf… but he couldn't d it. And besides, it was more entertaining to see Kai getting whipped… so much for experience. Heh, Kai was even worse than _he_ was, and Tala even had trouble freezing water! But then again, that was pretty good for the wolf, having just woken up for good the other day.

Bryan was nearby, trying to move a piece of paper with the wind… but of course, he couldn't do it either. And Boris expected _them_ to concor the world for him? More like make the world die laughing at them… Tala laughed at the idea, making Bryan glare over to him.

"What's so funny, mutt?" the falcon hissed.

His wings were lightly violet, the tops outlined with red and gold plating. His breast was covered in a soft down of golden feathers. His tail was just one, long bunch of feathers and his talons were curved and more pointed than Kai's. He too had claws, and his glare seemed more intense from the now falcon-like eyes he had.

"Just picturing us ruling the world…" Tala trailed off.

"Oh, shut up Wolborg… _that_ won't be happening or a long time. Not until we finish our training," Bryan replied calmly, in a voice that didn't quite seem like his…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"AGAIN!" Boris roared.

Kai sighed and focused on the twig. He held out a hand, palm focused on the wood, and closed his eyes, mind still picturing the twig before him. Sweat began to drip from his brow and down his face to fall from his chin. The twig seemed to drift away, and continued moving, he couldn't focus on it.

He heard Boris readying the whip to hit him again. But not this time… he would do better later. Kai relaxed his hand and let it drop to his side.

"You Fool! You Weakling!" Boris cried.

The whip bit into Kai's back again and again. He cried out and collapsed. Boris came forwards and slammed his foot into Kai's side again and again. Kai clamped his eyes shut and tried to block out the pain… it would all be worth it…

Boris finally stopped and tuned, kicking off some blood from his shoe. The old man went to his little 'secret' elevator and went up to BEGA without another word.

"Fool," Kai hissed as he struggled to his feet.

He turned and slowly walked towards Tala and Bryan, the pieces of wood lifted into the air and flew in front of him, bursting into flame and Kai paused for a moment, watching the flame spread to the rock and around the cavern, filling it with intense light and heat. He cut it off quickly, the flames suddenly disappearing, because it could kill Tala, since the wolf was of ice.

Kai looked over to Bryan and Tala and muttered quietly to himself, "Now that _I_ know what I'm capable of, the only matter is getting to that point… but I'll let the old man hang around to train _those _two… but not for too long. Once I understand them better, I could just train them myself…"

He smiled.

"It won't be long now, Boris…"

**DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! The truth is revealed! What does Kai have in store for Boris? Why does he continue t hide what power he really has? How do Bryan and Tala (and Spencer) fit into all of this? Find out next time!**

**What will happen when Tyson and co. go to BEGA? What about Beth and Mary? How do they tie into this?**

**R&R please and thank you, bi!**

**Demenior**


	8. Comming Together

**Perfect Connection**

**I own no Beyblade, BEGA or anything that relates to the idea of Beyblade. I do own the style of writing, my OC's and the plot-line for this story.**

**Chapter 8: Coming Together…**

Rei stretched and yawned loudly, forgetting where he was, he rolled onto his side- only to fall off the couch. He hissed and held back a few foul words as he climbed to his feet, rubbing his backside painfully. He's had to sleep on the couch- seeing as Tyson's Grandpa had been asleep when he had arrived and Tyson didn't know where the extra futons were kept. He dressed quickly as he remembered what the day was- and ran to the kitchen to bake an early breakfast.

To his surprise- and slightly horror- Tyson, Max and Kenny were all awake as he walked in. He stood, dumbstruck, until Tyson handed him something he hoped was food.

"Sorry, dude, but after your long flight we decided not to wake you up so early and so we tried to make breakfast… but, it's defiantly not as good as your cooking!" Tyson laughed. Rei smiled and slowly ate the food, which wasn't all that bad.

Their main topic of the day was left out of the breakfast conversation. And until the morning cleaning was done. Then they laced up their shoes and pulled on their outside wear- brushing their hair, washing their faces, brushing their teeth- and then left for the day. Hoping they would be returning…

"What are we going to do once we get there?" Tyson asked hesitantly, holding his sprained arm close to him for comfort.

Rei's steady stride faltered slightly, but then he replied calmly, "We're going to find out what Boris is hiding. If he won't let us search the place, then we know that he's hiding something. And if what you say about Kai is true- I want to know why on earth he joined up with Boris _again_ and what happened to the Blitzkrieg Boys."

Tyson nodded, "right. Kai threw us out, but we don't know what happened to the others."

"Yeah," Max agreed, "we're going to get to the bottom of this. Boris won't stop us!"

**00oo00oo00oo**

"Help me! Help me, please!" the woman screamed as she ran into the police station.

"What's wrong, ma'm? Calm down please and explain," a man said to her kindly, seeing her distress.

"M-my friend and I, Mary, were out for our evening walk. We saw these two stalkers following some children around and went after them- to protect the kids. But when they spotted us, they went after _us_ and grabbed Mary! I think their jackets said BAGA, or BEGA!" Beth cried.

"We'll get on it right away ma'm. There's a new corporation that's raised a few eyebrows lately, and it's called BEGA. We'll get your friend back right away," the man gave her a reassuring pat on the shoulder, turned and went to his office to gather up a team to search the building for the missing woman.

"Please be alright, Mary. Please be alright…" Beth whispered quietly.

**00oo00oo00oo**

"Ahhh… that was a good hunt," Wolborg said as he curled up in his straw bedding.

"Agreed," Falborg said calmly, licking some splattered blood off his face.

"Oh, shut-up you two. You're performance was pathetic. If you expect our plan to work- then you _must_ be able to change forms without that much strain." Dranzer sat down in his nest, arms and legs crossed, and an angry scowl on his face.

"Pfft. Dranzer, we've barely had any time to train! How do you expect us to be as great as you when we've hardly accustomed to our new bodies?" Wolborg replied sarcastically. A rock suddenly lifted up form the ground and struck him in the cheek.

"Ouch!" the wolf yelped. Falborg snickered.

"Just close your mouth mutt. You've swallowed too many bugs already-" Dranzer stopped as he heard some commotion in the world above them. Screeching tires, loud voices, meaning that there were many humans up above.

"I don't think that last hunt really filled me, now, do you?" Dranzer smirked as he rose to his taloned feet. The other two nodded and followed after him…

Laying a ways back in the cavern, the bones stripped of flesh, lay the skeleton of an elderly lady…

**00oo00oo00oo**

"I don't really understand why my corporation has caused such a hullabaloo? What blasphemy is this- that an elderly woman who probably has poor eyesight, and especially at night, was so scared that she blames my workers of kidnapping and stalking the population? I don't believe it," Boris said calmly to the officer before him. The man was the very same one Beth had talked to earlier this morning.

"Sir, we have a complaint and many suspicions- not to mention the fact that you are still under watch from your earlier faults and crimes- from the people of this city. We have the complete right to search this building, and we will do so now." With that, the brown-haired, blue-eyed, tall officer turned and left the room.

A scowl fell on Boris's face as his thoughts turned to his three creations down below. Surely they would have heard the commotion from the police squad outside. He could only hope that they wouldn't be hungry enough to try and come above level…

**00oo00oo00oo**

"Alright, men, move in!" the officer ordered. The other police nodded and, taking their guns from their belts, hustled into the building. The sky had begun to grow dark and some whispers of superstition had passed through the men. They were eager to get out of the bizarre weather.

The sky that had once been bright, clear and blue was suddenly, cold, dismal and windy.

Joe Walker, the lead officer, was making a few calculations in his notebook while his group scoured through the BEGA building. He scratched his head and brushed a few brown lochs out of his eyes as he tried to figure out what motives Boris could have for kidnapping all these people- though no real reports on _who_ had kidnapped all the missing persons lately had been filed- Joe was fairly sure it had something to do with Mr. Balcov and his new 'Beyblading' Corporation.

"Why, why, why?" Joe muttered.

**00oo00oo00oo**

The small group rounded the corner to the BEGA Corporation and stopped in their tracks. There were police cars everywhere, and a lone officer writing in a notebook.

"Wh-wh-what's going o-on?" Kenny stammered. He grabbed onto Tyson's arm for reassurance.

Rei smirked, "Someone else must've called the police on Boris," a scowl suddenly fell upon his lips, "fun. Now we probably won't be able to search the place."

"Great!" Max scuffed the sidewalk with his shoe.

"Well, we can still try to get inside, right?" Tyson said hopefully. Rei and Max nodded.

"Let's go!" the World Champion cried.

They strolled forwards and up to the policeman leaning on his car.

"Excuse me, sir!" Rei cried over the sudden wind, "my friends and I were wondering what was going on here? Our friends are inside that building is something wrong?"

The man looked back to them, "We've had a report on some dirty business going on that involves this corporation. We're only searching it, kids."

"Then may we go in?"

"No!"

"But we _have_ to!" Tyson stepped up beside Rei.

"No, kids. I'm sorry, but Boris is a dangerous man who is under watch by all nations in the world. He is not to be trusted and we're running a search as we speak. You cannot enter and risk the possibility of messing our search up!"

Rei gritted his teeth and held his clenched fists at his side, "_Sir_, we _must_ get inside. Now." He put as much respect and disrespect into that sentence as he could without being painfully obvious.

"Kids, I have no time for this. Go away now, please. I have work to do!" Joe ordered.

Finally the group turned and stalked away.

Joe sighed and massaged his temples with his fingers. What reason would Boris have in re-kidnapping his previous 'victims' -the young Russians? Why on earth would he take them when he knew they'd never obey him?

"Great…" Joe muttered, "just great."

Something caught his attention, right in the corner of his eye. Looking up- he saw a boy with slate-blue hair and in purple attire pause a brief moment to look at him. It was the missing Hiwatari kid!

Without thinking Joe took off at a run after the boy. Hiwatari ducked in and out of the alleyways and led Joe to a dead end. As Joe rounded the corner- he found that Kai was nowhere to be seen. He had no idea what had happened, so he turned to head back, but then came face to face with the snarling jaws of a wolf…

**00oo00oo00oo**

Kenny shivered and whirled around briefly as he swore he had heard a scream. Shaking it off, he figured it was probably the wind. Max, Tyson and Rei looked to his to make sure he was alright, but he just shook his head and smiled.

Up above the denied teens- who were soon going to try to get in BEGA again- a lone figure waited upon the roof of one of the buildings. His face stained with fresh blood and his scarves dancing in the wind. Kai smirked briefly at the group below, turned and spread his wings, and flew above the cover of clouds back to BEGA…

**x.x FINALLY! I'm so sorry guys, I haven't updated forever 'cause I had writers block and lost inspiration for this story. I won't be able to update again- seeing as I'll be gone for the weekend. I hope you enjoy, and when I get back, I expect to see lots and lots of new reviews! (winks)**

**BAI!**

**Demenior**

**p.s. push the little purple button down below… you know you WAAAAAAAANT it!**


	9. The Ultimate Plan

**Perfect Connection**

**I don't own Beyblade, but I own the plot, idea and OC's of this story.**

**Chapter 9: The Ultimate Plan**

**This chapter should probably focus more on Kai, Tala, Bryan and yes, finally, Spencer. A plot should finally start to come into focus and allow you to understand why the 'bad guys' have been acting like they do.**

**Warning: We meet Spencer… prepare to be amazed at how odd bad guys can look, and Rei has a bit of a spaz…**

Kai winced and was barely able to catch himself as Boris slapped him hard against the face. Tala and Bryan were nearby, trying to look strong and unhurt, but their new bodies were sensitive and the punishment was fierce.

"You little brats! The population is already suspicious of us and now you Attack and Kill an Officer? Shame on you! You're almost not worth the effort!" Boris cried in a blind rage.

He turned to Kai, who was picking himself off the floor and cupping a raw cheek in his hand, "_You_ are the leader! The eldest! You should be responsible and have more sense in that brain of yours- **NEVER **do something so reckless again!"

The whip came down on Kai's back numerous times, and each time Boris felt the satisfaction of a scream from the weakling. Maybe he should be thinking about replacing Kai? After all the extra work done on him, he seemed to be the weakest one of the four? Speaking of which, Spencer deserved a visit soon- to see how his training was going.

Boris turned on his heel and then, speaking over his shoulder, said, "Kai. I want you to go visit Spencer later on. Check up on his training and make sure he's on schedule."

And with that he was gone, up the elevator to the upper world which was still blind to the danger below.

Kai growled darkly and looked at his hand, to make sure he wasn't bleeding. Then, he snickered quietly.

"Boris is the fool. What an idiot he is, not to suspect _something_ happening among his 'creations'," Kai muttered to himself.

He staggered to his feet and watched Bryan and Tala going to their nests of straw.

"And then again," he said so quietly it was a mere breath, "there is more than just one fool in my plan."

Kai staggered over to his own nest and collapsed in the straw. He sat up slowly and was about to rip his shirt as a cloth to cover the wounds marring his back, but then stopped.

What better way to test his new power?

With a smirk spreading across his face, Kai closed his wild eyes and there was a faint hum of energy in the deep cavern. Small pebbles on the ground vibrated and slowly moved away from the red-winged boy in the epicenter of the energy.

Slowly the flesh sealed, leaving behind only dried blood on the pale skin. His back was still red and still slightly sore, but the wounds had healed. Kai smiled with a devastating malice and then curled up into his straw nest. Spencer could wait until a while later, he needed to rest.

* * *

"I can't believe we were denied once! If anything they should've let us in- we've dealed with Boris before- when everyone was afraid of him! We can stop him **again**!" Rei cried in anger. 

After getting back from the disappointment at the BEGA headquarters, Rei had been the only one who had been furious. The others were watching, having tried futilely to stop the raving neko-jin.

Rei had managed to hold it in until they had gotten back to the dojo, where he was now pacing relentlessly and out of breath from the rant. Max and Tyson were watching him; having grown exhausted from viewing the distressed boy, and were sitting on two chairs backwards so that they were resting their heads on top of their arms on the backrests.

Tyson, weighing his odds, decided to try again.

"Listen, Rei. You said it yourself; we'll go back and try aga-"

"And we'll be… turned down… again!" Rei snapped back, having to pause in-between words to breathe.

"No. We'll find a way to get in and-" once again the World Champion had been cut off by the Chinese blader.

"How, Tyson, how? We'll never get in, never! They won't let us in until we break their little necks and…" Rei trailed off making irregular hand motions that Tyson could only guess was Rei imagining the very scene.

"Rei… are you sure you're alright?" Max asked timidly.

They had a very good reason to worry; usually Rei was very calm and collected, though still far more emotional than Kai was, but he hardly ever got angry and even more rarely raised his voice at anyone. And wanting to 'break someone's neck' had them all wondering if Rei just hadn't snapped.

Rei plus hurting someone equals NO!

Rei took a deep breath and the new oxygen seemed to do wonders for him. His shoulders sagged in defeat and his eyes lost their flame of anger and returned to the calm, amber eyes the others loved. **(… they just think Rei's exotic eyes are pretty- no yaoi in this story!) **With a sigh he flopped down and landed rather ungracefully on his rump.

"Are we Rei again?" Tyson asked, knowing full well the answer.

Rei nodded tiredly, "Sorry guys. I- I'm just really worried about Kai. I really wanted to talk to him and being turned away when we were so close made me extremely upset. Thanks for putting up with me."

"No problem, bud!" Tyson laughed, giving Rei a 'thumb's up' from where he was sitting.

"Anytime, Rei. We can wait while you vent it out," Max smiled.

"Now c'mon! I think Kenny should be done modifying our 'blades now!" Tyson said excitedly. He and Max jumped up and headed for the door, when they realized Rei wasn't coming they stopped and looked back to the Asian.

"Aren't you coming Rei?" Max asked quietly.

Rei blushed in embarrassment before replying, "I-I would… but I can't feel my legs…"

* * *

With a yawn, Kai awoke and stretched out of the ball he had curled up in. He tiredly blinked his slightly unfocused mahogany eyes and raised his head to look around the cavern. Good. Tala and Bryan were still asleep, feebly whimpering and whining in their sleep as their wounds ached. The weaklings… 

Now… what was it that Boris had ordered him to do today?

Ah yes, Spencer…

Now to finally get the plan in motion, all Kai needed was the fourth pawn. Spencer should be just about ready to agree to his terms. As all of them, he would probably be annoyed with Boris by now. Not to mention the fact that he had been left all alone…

And Kai would have to evoke his plans soon. He could tell Boris was very disappointed by his first 'pure' connection between blader and bitbeast. Not that Kai was worried about any replacements, but they'd just be in the way and Boris would get very suspicious if Kai suddenly had 'talent and powers'.

He got to his talons (bird feet) and stretched out. Kai had a large wingspan, just a ways wider than he was tall. He stiffly walked to the elevator shaft that Boris had built so the old man could come and go through the cavern the beasts now resided in. After a few test flaps, Kai sprang into the air and shot up the shaft.

The sky as still dark and stormy as Kai escaped out a window and flew up into the clouds. His mouth watered as he saw all the humans below finishing up their outings for the day as they rushed home to escape the tempest.

Spencer had been one of the easiest for Boris to control. He had trouble commanding himself and was better off taking orders from others. Boris had commanded him to stay in a desolate cove a small ways away from Tokyo.

There was a break in the clouds as Kai passed over the harbor, and he was slightly shocked to see many ships that were almost completely decimated. Large bites taken out, half of others were smashed. Remains of crashes were evident. It was now Kai realized the peoples scramble to get fish before having to return home- there was 'something' in he water keeping the people from fishing. And seafood was one of Japans greatest resources. Without it… the country would have a very difficult time thriving as it had some time ago.

Kai flapped his wings hard and rode a current of air forwards and broke free of the clouds a few minutes later. There was the cove. He flapped his wings to stay airborne and closed his eyes briefly. After quickly locating Spencer under the water he flew down and his eyes glowed a faint red as he landed on the surface of the water, using his mind to keep the water beneath him thick enough to stand on. It was soon that Spencer emerged from the water, apparently about to attack. He stopped as he recognized Kai.

"What do you want?" he spat angrily. Poor Spencer had to be kept isolated because if there was a sudden increase in hydraulic bills in the BEGA Corporation, there would be aroused suspicions and also Boris had used most of his money to create the four experiments. This was just an easier way to 'take care' of Spencer.

Kai walked onto the land and perched himself on a rock. Spencer followed quietly, glaring up at the phoenix.

"Boris wanted to see how his dear little whale was doing," Kai replied in a patronizing tone.

Spencer snorted and replied calmly, "I would think it he saw the evidence of my training on those humans fools he'd know himself."

"Well Boris is merely a human idiot. And I don't believe he's doing a very good job of taking care of you now, is he? I've heard him talking about how you could be the weakest link because you need water instead of being able to walk on land like Falborg, Wolborg and Myself," Kai said in the same tone, but more calmly.

Spencer clenched his fists under the water, "What a fool that bastard is! I'm just as good as any of you!"

Kai nodded, "And I believe you entirely. Which is why…" he paused to look around for effect, making sure no one was listening, "which is why I want you to help me."

"How? What are you planning?" Spencer asked quietly.

Kai smirked, everything was coming together perfectly, "You see, Boris has gotten too big for his boots. It's high time we… cut him down to size. But for now, we'll let him feel superior and in control. Let him believe we are his ultimate slaves. And then, when he launches his great plan- we take control. Because by then we will have been trained to perfection and our control of our newfound powers will be complete. There are a few more bumps in the road that I'll need to sort out, but be ready and play your part well. Are you with me?"

Spencer contemplated on the facts, but everything Kai had said about Boris enraged him to no end. How dare Boris think he was weak! He looked up at Kai through pale blue eyes and the nodded.

Kai smiled and, his eyes glowing slightly, held out his hand. Spencer felt himself being lifted from the water, knowing it was al Kais dog, but he was brought out of the water enough to shake Kai hand.

Spencer's fingers were now webbed, and he could still breathe through his nose and mouth, but also through a blowhole in the back of his neck. His legs had molded together to create a powerful tail. His skin was now slightly yellowed, from the color of Seaborg's skin, and his eyes had adapted to see underwater. His teeth had sharpened slightly and he had a small dorsal fin protruding from his back.

"I'm happy you agree," Kai smiled. His eyes flashed again, though it went unnoticed by Spencer as the bulky Russian slipped into a trance-like state as Kai placed an element of his control in Spencer's unknowing mind.

As soon as Kai broke contact, Spencer came back to his senses and nodded briefly to Kai before, with a flick of his tail, vanishing into deep waters.

_Perfect… simply perfect…_ Kai thought as he launched himself into the air. You never knew who you could trust these days… **anyone** could turn on you…

**Finally, sorry for the long wait. I hope you liked this chapter; we finally begin to understand why Kai does what he does. Now things should start to heat up as the guys keep trying to get into BEGA to find Kai, and as the slowly take dominance in the scheme to control the world. R&R please and thank you!**

**Demenior**


End file.
